


eristic

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen, Hana as Athena, Haru as Hera, Tsuna as Paris, and Kyoko as Aphrodite, featuring:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: eristic: characterized by disputatious and often subtle and specious reasoningTsuna didn't know how or why, but he was absolutely certain that Reborn was behind this. Of course, why his heroic demigod tutor would think that judging a competition between goddesses would be beneficial to learning how to rule Troy, he wasn't sure, but anything that disrupted his normal shepherding routine was usually the fault of his eristic tutor.





	eristic

Tsuna didn't know how or why, but he was absolutely certain that Reborn was behind this. Of course, why his heroic demigod tutor would think that judging a competition between goddesses would be beneficial to learning how to rule Troy, he wasn't sure, but anything that disrupted his normal shepherding routine was usually the fault of his eristic tutor.

"I don't understand," Tsuna said, staring down at the apple marked 'For the Fairest' with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Hana, goddess of both wisdom and warfare, sighed and muttered something about monkeys before she said "It's very simple. You must choose which of us is the fairest, and we will reward you handsomely. For example, I will give you the great gift of common sense."

Tsuna felt like there was definitely an insult in there, but pointing it out would probably anger the powerful goddess, so he refrained from doing so.

"Haru will give you a blessing to have lots and lots of wonderful little children, all of them darling angels!" Haru, goddess of marriage and childbirth, exclaimed. She was very excitable for someone who was said to be queen of the gods.

That wouldn't be so bad... except that if he had lots of children that meant he would have a lot of heirs, and they would probably fight amongst themselves for which one of them got the throne once he was dead. Heck, one of them might even kill him so that they inherit early. No, having lots of children didn't sound like such a great gift, but Tsuna didn't let any of his thoughts on the matter show on his face. That was just asking to be cursed.

The last goddess, Kyoko of love and beauty, giggled and fluttered her eyelashes in Tsuna's direction. It was mildly terrifying. "If you give me the apple, then I will grant you the most beautiful bride in the entire world."

For a second, Tsuna considered the idea. Having a beautiful bride didn't sound like such a bad thing. Except, Reborn had already told him that it was the duty of the king to marry for political reasons in order to strengthen his kingdom. He doubted that his tutor would be very pleased with him if he just through all of those advantages away for beauty, no matter how tempting it was.

"...I see," Tsuna said slowly. "That's, well, that's certainly a tough decision. Do you think I could have some time to think it over and make sure I've chosen correctly?"

The three goddesses exchanged glances before Hana stepped forward, looming over him. Tsuna gulped and fought the urge to tremble before her.

"Don't mess up," she hissed.

Then all three goddesses had vanished, the meadow he'd been resting in empty of anything but sheep and shepherd. For a moment, Tsuna could almost believe it had been a particularly scary dream, but the golden apple in his hands disabused him of that notion.

"Maybe Mama would like it," he muttered before he put it out of his mind and returned to his task. After all, the sheep weren't going to watch themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Reborn is one of the seven heroic (for a given value of the word) demigods currently active. He's taking a break from doing heroic deeds as a favor to Timoteo, the King of Troy, whose last heir has been raised as a shepherd for the last thirteen years. Idk if I'd do more with this verse, or even who anyone else would be, but it's fun to speculate.


End file.
